Sunshine
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Chichi is a geek, Goku is cool, Bulma's a geek and Vegeta just won't shut up! Will this crazy story ever end? Sounds crazy to you? [ON HOLD]


Chapter 1: My high school geek!

Story: Sunshine

Author: ChibiChichan  
  
This story has been revised...  
  
-  
  
Chichi breathed in a deep breath. Today was her first day of high school in year 7. She was positive that this day would be completely fine. Yeah, _right_.  
  
"Breath in and out..." Chichi repeated to herself. She didn't want to smile to any kids, only if they had the same problem as her. Chichi had braces. Not the normal one's but the large ones that would go outside of her mouth and she thought that she looked absolutely horrible. And she did. She wore knee high rainbow socks, her skirt was far too big, her shirt was untucked and had stains all over it from breakfast. And it was official that she looked like a real geek.  
  
Walking past the school gates she noticed another kid with really thick glasses and she looked a bit like Chichi but her hair was untidy. Walking slowly towards the geek-girl, Chichi decided it was best to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Chichi, what's your name?"  
  
"Bulma," the girl answered and her big rabbit teeth were revealed. Realising that Chichi was staring at her teeth, Bulma quickly shut her mouth. "Stop starin'! It's rude!" Bulma said, attempting to cover her two front teeth.

"Sorry." Chichi apologised.  
  
Then all of a sudden. "Make way for the great one!" someone kept chanting. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NERDTRON!" the guy demanded. He was short, cute but kept on running his mouth. And right behind him stood a tall and handsome guy who made girls faint.  
  
"Who's that?" Chichi asked with interest and curiousity. Bulma looked up.  
  
"Oh! The one that has a blabber mouth is Vegeta and the-"

"What's a blabber mouth?" Chichi asked curiously. Bulma just stared at her.  
  
"Ha ha very funny, Chichi," Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
"No I'm serious," Chichi replied. Blinking, Bulma decided to explain to her, unsure if she was joking or not.  
  
"Um, its when you talk too much..." Bulma said very slowly. "Anyways the dude that's cool is Goku, but I wouldn't call him cool." added Bulma coldly, " just don't get in his way!" Bulma warned Chichi.  
  
Chichi nodded and right at that moment Goku shoved her a side saying: "Move out of the way geek!" Chichi was shocked and she almost fell over.  
  
"I warned you," Bulma sweat dropped and helped Chichi to her feet.  
  
"Thanks," Chichi sighed.  
  
-  
  
Class was worse. They all had to be seated in alphabetical order by first names. The good news was Chichi sat next to Bulma. The bad news was Goku sat on the other side. To make matters worse they had almost every subject with Chichi. Everyone had to introduce themselves in front of the class.  
  
"Chichi Mao," Miss Jane said and Chichi slowly stood up and was about to walk to the front of the classroom when Goku stuck his leg out and tripped her over, causing her to break her braces.  
  
"Oh-no! Chichi!" gasped Bulma kneeling down beside Chichi.

Chichi felt anger surge through he. She was sick of Goku pushing people around! Staring up at him with anger in her eyes Chichi opened her mouth. "Fuck you!" she screamed.  
  
Goku all of a sudden got mad then he grabbed Chichi by her pig tails. "Hey what are you doing to me?!" Chichi screamed. Then she heard the sound of cutting. Chichi watched in horror as her waist length hair fell down onto the floor. Everyone started laughing. Chichi was released but when she checked her hair it was only shoulder length. Chichi started crying. Everyone except Bulma and Miss Jane were laughing. Miss Jane helped Chichi up and took Bulma with her.  
  
"Settle down class! Goku and Vegeta detention with me after school!" Miss Jane yelled. "I'm going out for a while and Miss Anderson shall look after you!" She walked out with Chichi and Bulma.  
  
-  
  
"I can make you two better," Miss Jane grinned from ear to ear. Bulma and Chichi stared at Miss Jane. "How?"  
  
-  
  
Ok please review and I will continue the story!


End file.
